


【好兆头衍生：Crowley×Richard II 】金雀花王朝秘闻录②

by Herzblatt_FP



Series: 【Crowley×Richard II】金雀花王朝秘闻录 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP





	【好兆头衍生：Crowley×Richard II 】金雀花王朝秘闻录②

1388年2月的一天。

理查怒气冲冲的回到了他的王宫，姜红色的长发在他身后飘逸着。

那些该死的贵族……愚蠢的议会！处决“五大奸臣”？哈！理查忍不住气笑了。英格兰人谁不知道，最想篡夺君权的，他尊敬的叔父格洛斯特公爵若有胆子认第二，第一怕是要一直从缺！

这些都不算什么……那些可恶而残忍的人啊！他们居然要求他，要求他们的国王在他们面前重新宣誓！难道他们不知道，他理查二世是上帝亲手挑选出的国王吗？胆敢如此折辱他……！

理查喝退侍女并表示不希望有任何人来打扰他，他摔上卧房的门，一把脱掉恼人的鞋袜，狠狠地把自己扔进柔软的床里。

蛇悄悄的沿着国王纤细的足和小腿爬了上来，理查蜷了蜷雪白的脚趾，克劳利出现在他的床边。

此时的理查几乎完全褪去了少年的模样，但还是一样的美丽，姜红色的长发，琥珀色的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和薄嫩的红唇。他酷爱华美的衣服和奢靡的饰品，加之身形纤长柔弱，本就极美还精心打扮的他就这样陷在床上，仿佛古老神话中最华贵美艳的公主。

克劳利没有向他行礼，而是直接低头衔住了理查甜美的唇。

这种感觉很奇妙。

克劳利放开了理查的唇，用手指描绘着国王精致的脸庞，突然嗤的一笑。

国王被刚刚突如其来的吻震得说不出话，却被那声意味不明的嗤笑拉回了现实，理查忍不住问道：“你笑什么？”

克劳利眯起一双黄色的蛇瞳，说道：“我突然意识到您和我长的很像……不能说像，简直是一模一样。”

什么？

克劳利打了一个响指，一只镜子出现在他们的面前，镜子中的两个人一个有着邪恶的黄色蛇瞳，一个睁着琥珀色的大眼睛，一个有着张扬的暗红色头发，一个留着一头柔顺的姜红色长发，他们都有着笔直瘦削的鼻梁和薄薄的唇，只不过恶魔经常不正经的坏笑，而国王则骄傲的紧闭着。

谁也无法否认国王与恶魔之间容貌的相像，谁也不能，就连国王本人也不能。

可是国王怎么能和恶魔相提并论呢？

于是英格兰的国王理查二世发怒了，他愤怒的挥舞着双拳让克劳利滚出他的王宫，他恶毒的咒骂着克劳利怎么胆敢说他像一个肮脏不堪的恶魔，他把他今天在议会受的气和之前在贵族那里受的气都疯狂的归结发泄在了克劳利身上……

“我是被上帝亲手挑选而祝福的王上，而你是被上帝抛弃而诅咒的恶魔！你怎么能……你怎么敢！？”

克劳利只是安静的看着他，然后嘲讽的给国王陛下深深鞠了一躬，消失了。

——————————————————————————

克劳利离开了理查，大概是永远，他想。

克劳利认为自己没有伤心，恶魔怎么可能有心呢？反正那个国王只是他漫长岁月中的调味品，或是他要交给地狱功劳簿上不轻不重的一笔，他怎么会在意理查呢？

但他丝毫不敢回忆起那天理查中伤他的只言片语。

那张与他何其相似的脸吐出的邪恶是他这么多年未曾感受到的，他怕自己的回忆会让他做出什么伤害理查的事情。

不停的有理查二世的消息传来……宣布亲政，爱尔兰复权，抨击教会，拉拢党派，废除伦敦的自由权，组建属于自己的“白鹿”军队。波西米亚的安妮去世无疑是个转折点，理查的报复彻底开始了。他处决逮捕流放了那些和他作对的贵族，逼迫议会把绝对权力交给自己，他肆意妄为的榨取富人和嫌犯的财富，任命了一群只知道阿谀奉承自己的马屁精。

1399年，冈特的约翰去世。

这个强大却忠心耿耿的兰开斯特公爵尽力服侍王权却饱受猜忌，活着的时候亲眼目睹儿子博林布鲁克被不公正的放逐，死后也没有守护住自己为儿子留下的土地和遗产——理查夺走了一切，顺便否定了博林布鲁克对兰开斯特公爵的继承权。

彻底失去理智的理查决定把英格兰交给叔叔约克公爵暂理，自己放下一切准备去爱尔兰旅行。

克劳利忍不住潜进王宫，他知道理查这一去，多半再也回不来了。

克劳利以蛇的形态在王宫中潜行着，理查不在花园，理查不在书房，理查不在卧房……理查戴着华丽的王冠孤独的醉倒在他的王座上。

“克劳利……！”醉醺醺的理查已经32岁了，但岁月依旧不忍心在他美丽的容颜上留下痕迹，“你……你是来祝贺我的吗？没有你……没有你我也能过得很好。”

“不，陛下，”克劳利并没有走近，而是在门口深深的鞠了一躬，“我是来提醒您，得罪兰开斯特家族和前往爱尔兰都不是什么好主意。”

理查被酒精染红的脸上挤出了融合着愤怒、不屑和受伤的奇妙表情，“你……你以为你是谁，一只肮脏下等的恶魔有什么资格对我……呃，对我指手画脚！”

克劳利不愿回忆的那些恶毒话语又一次藉由着理查二世的嘴高贵的倾泻出来了，不过这次恶魔没有消失。

理查成功的让克劳利恶魔的一面血淋淋的重见天日。

“那么，亲爱的天选之王，”克劳利黄色的蛇瞳散发出可怖的光，“您被肮脏下等的恶魔亵渎过吗？”

不等骄傲的国王有什么反应，克劳利迅速化身成一条巨大凶猛的蛇移动到理查的王座面前，那条蛇霸道的捆缚住国王的四肢，凶狠的撕咬开国王的华服，然后毫无预兆的用粗壮的蛇尾贯穿了这位高贵的国王。

理查痛的惨叫一声，眼前一白。

之间理查被活生生痛醒过，又被活生生痛晕过去，他被这只邪物困在王座上尽情凌辱着，而那条邪恶的蛇头一直立在一旁冷酷的打量着他。有好几次理查沉重的王冠几乎快要掉下去，那条在他后穴野蛮抽插的蛇尾便会停下，用沾满粘液和鲜血的触感轻抚过他的脸颊，然后把王冠扶正……然后接着贯穿着他不曾开拓过的后庭。

“尊贵的国王陛下，”蛇头在一旁懒洋洋的嘶声道，“就算受辱，也请把上帝赐给您的王冠戴正。”

后来克劳利走了，但这次毫无爱意的报复性强奸行为并没有满足他恶魔的空虚。

理查赤身裸体的从王座上滑落，那顶沉重华贵的王冠死死卡在他姜红色的长发上。克劳利知道理查一定恨死他了，他不用看理查破碎着怨恨和哀绝的空洞眼睛，也不须听理查喑哑着诅咒和仇恨的只言片语。自己都做到这个份上了，不把坏人做到底似乎有点对不起理查刚刚受的苦。

于是克劳利找到了博林布鲁克，成功的诱惑了这个兰开斯特家现存的最英勇的斗士。

1399年，理查二世退位。第二天，理查二世在议会所有成员以及博林布鲁克全副武装的人马下宣读了退位书。

兰开斯特王朝开始了。

————————————————————————————

伦敦塔内。

理查此刻平静的就像镜子中自己的容颜一般，没有丝毫的褶皱和波澜。他长发披散，身穿白衣，赤着双足，表情淡然，然而他也不知道自己为什么如此平静。

一条蛇在他身旁探头探脑。

“克劳利，我知道是你。”理查说，“还会有哪条野蛇会爬进伦敦塔拜访这个凄惨的国王呢…”

那条蛇不说话，只是静静的看着这位落难的国王。

“……你尽管嘲弄我吧，我知道这一切都是我自作自受。”

“那三十三条控告加在我身上……”理查苦笑着，“一点错都没有，但抽在我身上居然比你那日凌虐我还要痛上百倍。”

“原谅我，克劳利，”理查说，琥珀色的眼里流出滚烫的泪，他哭的就像二十多年前苹果树下的小孩，“原谅我……好吗？”


End file.
